El hilo rojo del —asqueroso, maldito, hijo de puta—destino
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Reencarnación. Donde Levi es profesor en un liceo de cuarta acosado por un Dios travesti que no se marchará de ahí hasta que acepte sus— hipotéticos— sucios deseos por Eren, el estúpido hijo del Director.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SNK no son mios, como tampoco lo son los Dioses que aqui se nombran. Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia.**

**Nota: ¡Hola gente bonita del mundo! ¿Preparando las hallacas? ¡Yo sí! Bueh, vengo a dejarles esto que se me ocurrio al ojear un libro de Mitología Griega.**

**Advertencias:**

**Posible OoC**

**Falta de ortografía**

**Dioses travestis en entrenamiento**

**Cosas sin sentido**

**Chenchualidad (?**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Levi llegó a su apartamento sintiéndose como la mierda. No, aún peor que eso. Como si una manada de elefantes en celo le hubieran pasado por encima. Seguido de un tractor. Y una Hiroshima.

Cómo odiaba ser profesor.

Hoy en especial había sido uno de esos días en donde quería agarrar a cada uno de esos mocosos hormonales y partirles el cuello. Detestaba que se durmieran en sus clases. Que no le entendieran. Que se distrajeran. Que tuviera que repetir una y otra vez el mismo ejercicio. Pero, por sobretodo, odiaba esos malditos murmullos que surgían cuando tenía que ponerse en puntas para borrar el pizarrón. Como aborrecía a los pubertos.

_Si tan solo el homicidio no fuera ilegal, si tan solo…_

Se frotó los ojos mientras entraba en su cara y cerraba la puerta. ¿Cómo había aceptado un trabajo de porquería así?

Oh, cierto. Lo habían despedido de la Universidad de Investigación.

Desgraciados bastardos. Se la pagarían.

Estaba tan cansado, tan jodidamente cansado. Ni siquiera tenía energías para tomar su largo y amado baño, sentía que moriría en cualquier segundo. Y prefería hacerlo calientito en su cama en lugar que en el piso de la sala. Con pasos lentos y moribundos recorrió el camino hasta sus anhelados aposentos, sus ojos cerrándose y, al llegar, se lanzó a la cama, diciendo que en dos segundo más se cambiaría esa ropa apestosa a sudor y los molestos zapatos.

Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a comenzar la odisea de ir a por el pijama y lavase los dientes.

Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

El sueño escapó de su cuerpo en menos de un segundo, siendo rápidamente reemplazado por el pánico y la sorpresa. La adrenalina lo llenaron por completo y saltó de la cama con un movimiento brusco y torpe, casi cayéndose en el piso. Sin despegar sus ojos del extraño que lo miraba en silencio desde su cama, intentó llegar hasta el cajón de su cómoda, donde guardaba una Heckler & Koch USP **(1)** para casos como esos.

Pero no podía moverse.

No porque el terror de encontrarse a un puto desconocido a un palmo de su cara lo hubiera paralizado, no. Era porque no podía. Literalmente. Sentía los músculos de sus piernas temblar por el esfuerzo, pero no avanzaba ni un centímetro.

Las luces de la calle alumbraban la habitación, pero los sonidos — siempre presentes y latosos— de los autos y la gente al pasar se habían amortiguado. La persona en su cama sonrió con burla y se sentó. Entonces Levi se dio cuenta que era una mujer y llevaba un extraño vestido rojo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres? — Habló el moreno con cautela. La posibilidad de que fuera una ladrona quedaba descartada. De haberlo sido, habría saltado por la ventana en cuanto escuchó la cerradura. Vivía en el primer piso, después de todo.

Por ende, la única opción que quedaba es que fuera una secuestradora. Alguien desesperada por dinero que había decidido secuestrar al pobre imbécil que vivía en el primer piso. Todo por ser amigo del presidente de la corporación de juguetes más grande de Japón. Rivaille soltó una risa cargada de ironía.

Jamás debió haberse mudado a ese barrio.

Maldita necesidad de dinero. Maldito orgullo por no aceptárselo a Irvin. Maldito él por ser tan estúpido.

— Los modales humanos siempre son encantadores. Dime, Levi, ¿Qué pesabas hacerme con esa arma que guardas ahí? — Dijo la fémina de repente, con una voz suave y sardónica que al hombre se le causo una extraña sensación de fascinación. Toda la tensión abandonó sus músculos y dejó de luchar contra lo que fuese que lo tuviese cautivo. Cada letra, cada sílaba, entró por sus oídos y llegó a su cerebro como una dulce melodía, obnubilándolo por completo. Se oía como la más perfecta de las músicas. Algo tan bello, tan etéreo, tan sutil…

Tan Inhumano.

La mujer hizo un movimiento con los dedos que Rivaille no pudo ver y las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Entre el mar de neblinas que era en ese momento la mente del pelinegro, pudo percibir la hermosura que destilaba el cuerpo contrario. Era preciosa. Con largos cabellos rojos y piel muy blanca, pálida, casi transparente. Sin pecas. Cuerpo delgado y sin ninguna curva, pero un rostro de rasgos finos y femeninos. Todo opacado por los brillosos irises violetas que lo veían llenos de malvada diversión.

Pero, lo más extraño de todo era su vestido. Levi sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte.

— Mi Maestro dice que los Dioses deben dar el ejemplo. — Empezó la mujer y el profesor pudo percibir la esplendorosa voz clara y limpia, como si su cerebro no se hubiese quedado el blanco al escucharla— Así que, asqueroso ser inferior, mi nombre es Diácono **(2)** y soy el mensajero y pupilo de Eros **(3).**

Rivaille lo miró durante eternos segundos en silencio, sintiéndose extraño. No podía dejar de verle, ni podía moverse, como si estuviera siendo presa de un hechizo. Desde su cama, Diácono le sonreía con regocijo por algo que no alcanzaba a entender. No en ese momento, al menos. Ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasó clavado al piso y con los ojos puestos sobre el cuerpo frente a él pero, cuando las bocinas de los autos volvieron a llenar su habitación, Levi comenzó a reaccionar.

Y, lo primero que su enajenada mente pudo procesar y mandar a su adormecida boca fue un:

— ¿Eres un hombre?

Y Diácono, que había mantenido en todo momento una pose elegante, hermosa y distanciada como todo Dios en prácticas debía hacer, pareció ofenderse. Mucho.

— ¡Por supuesto que soy un hombre! ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído, enano sin gracia?! — Gritó, perdiendo su postura tan practicada y la voz hipnotizarte con la que mantenía preso al humano. Sus mejillas brillaron teñidas de un rojo furioso como el de su vestido, y entonces el hechizo que tenía cautivo a Rivaille desapareció.

Al tener control pleno de sí mismo otra vez, Levi se dio cuenta con rapidez que podía moverse y no tardó en correr hasta la cómoda y tomar el arma, sin que Diácono se lo impidiera ni una vez. La sacó y, cargándola, soltó:

— Quiero que te largues de mi casa en éste instante. Puedes hacerlo por las buenas, o puedes hacerlo con una bala en la cabeza.

El pelirrojo lo miró con un creciente enojo desde su lugar, sin moverse ni un ápice. Los humanos eran unos gamberros. Ese en especial. Primero lo llamaba chica y ahora tenía la desfachatez de apuntarle con esa basura. Además ¿Quién se creía para tratarlo así? ¿Zeus? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a ese ratito de Polifemo **(4). **Desde donde estaba podía olerlo sudando miedo como un cerdo.

— Ese desperdicio de acero no podría ni hacerme cosquillas, pigmeo. Anda, dispárame y compruébalo. En el lugar que quieras. — Le retó Diácono con soberbia.

Levi bajó el arma unos milímetros, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al —según él— hombre. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? ¿Alguna especie de esquizofrénico escapado del manicomio?

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿A caso te asusta lo que papi Zeus le haga a tu mortal y horrible cuerpo si le disparas a un Dios? — Prosiguió Diácono, rogando mentalmente que El Dios de los Dioses no le escuchara hablar de él con tal falta de respeto— ¿Dónde quedó toda tu valentía, humano cobarde?

Rivaille volvió a subir el arma. Ok, el tipo estaba bien loco.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Indagó con la mirilla apuntándole a la **frente.**

— Los Dioses debemos saber el nombre de nuestros súbditos — Respondió el chico con simpleza, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ése tipo de preguntas. Una vena comenzó a hincharse en la cara del pelinegro. Ya se había cansado de toda esa mierda de los Dioses y los humanos. Iba a dispararle a ese lunático en la boca si volvía a pronunciar la palabra "Dios".

— ¿No me crees, verdad? — No fue una pregunta — ¿Quieres ver lo que puede hacer la magia de un Dios en entrenamiento?

Y, antes de que el hombre pudiera poner la mirilla a la altura de la boca de Diácono, éste hizo el mismo movimiento que la vez anterior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rivaille se sintió caer de culo y en una posición muy vergonzosa al suelo. Estaba desorientado, no sabía que carajos había pasado. Hacía nada había estado hablando con ese travesti chiflado que invadía su casa y ahora se encontraba sentado en el duro, helado y antihigiénico piso de la calle. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada, por lo cual pocos autos pasaban por ahí, pero supo reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba: un parque que quedaba a unas cuadras de su apartamento.

Las Sakuras blancas estaban regadas por todo el piso, y cuando el pelinegro sintió que algo le mordisqueaba una nalga, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

Jodida y completamente desnudo.

Con una creciente mortificación, Levi comenzó a mirar a todas partes rogando a Kami-sama que el lugar estuviera desierto. Lastimosamente, Kami-sama se había ido a unas vacaciones en el Caribe y a él no le habían avisado.

Un grupo de unas diez personas se dirigían hacia él con preocupante rapidez. Intentó levantarse, correr, volar, lo que fuera. Pero de nuevo, sus desgraciadas piernas habían tomado voluntad propia y le gritaban que ese era el momento de su revelación.

La muchedumbre se acercaba cada vez más y el hombre pudo comprobar con horror que eran sus alumnos del liceo.

Oh. Mierda.

¿Por qué a él, Kami-sama? ¿Por qué no a Irvin?

— ¿Ya me crees? — Susurró una voz familiar en su oído. El profesor giró su cuello tan rápido que estuvo a punto de partírselo.

— Si no me regresas en este instante te arrancaré los miembros. _Todos. _— Enfatizó Levi con fingida calma, su mandíbula apretada y los ojos grises gritando que no estaba bromeando.

Y, a pesar de que Diácono sabía que era imposible que un mortal le hiciera daño, algo muy parecido al miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

Se reprendió mentalmente, estaba actuando como un crio. ¡Él era un Dios! ¡Ningún asqueroso humano iba a venir a intimidarlo!

— No, aún sigues sin creerme — Respondió el pelirrojo, maldiciéndose por alejarse un poco al hacerlo. Hacía rato había dejado de usar su voz para controlarlo y su magia estaba comenzando a cansarse. El tipo era un hueso duro de roer, como decían los hombres. — Cuando creas que soy un Dios, te sacaré de aquí. Mientras tanto, disfruta el tiempo compartido con tus alumnos. ¡Adiós, dulzura! — Gritó mientras se desvanecía frente a la cara de un perplejo Levi.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Regresa aquí, travesti del demonio! — Murmuró Rivaille perdiendo la paciencia. Y los nervios.

Diácono reapareció frente a sus ojos con las mejillas rojas por la furia.

— ¡No soy un travesti, mono sobre-desarrollado! ¡Soy Diácono, el fiel servidor de…!

— ¡Me vale mierda de quien seas la mucama, sácame de aquí, marica! — El Dios hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el insulto. Le gustaba mucho la cultura humana, por más inferior que fuera. Sabía casi todo de ella, y por eso se conocía a la perfección ese tipo de palabras denigrantes de las que estaba siendo objeto. Ese tipo no merecía ni su tiempo, ni el de su maestro. Jamás habían hecho algo como esto ¿y estaban rompiendo las reglan por un desgraciado como ése? Eros se había vuelto loco. No valía la pena. Si de él dependiera, dejaría que sus almas infelices regresaran una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, Eros no opinaba lo mismo. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender, se había encariñado con ese par. "_Dos almas que llevan demasiado tiempo buscándose" _ había dicho una vez. Psique **(5)** lo estaba volviendo un blando, no le cabía la menor dudad.

Pero no podía regresar sin haber cumplido su misión. Nunca defraudaría así a su Maestro. Mucho menos por una escoria humana como esa.

Elevó su vista y observo al grupo de jóvenes humanos acercarse a Levi. Con un mudo movimiento, lo hizo invisible a la vista de los hombres. No porque quisiera. Por él lo dejaría caer desnudo en mitad del patio escolar. Pero su Maestro le había prohibido molestar a _demasiado_ a ese tipo.

A pesar de recordar sus palabras, no le dijo que ellos no podían verlo.

Porque _demasiado_ era la palabra calve.

Diácono sonrío. Amaba los vacíos legales. Casi tanto como a Eros.

Casi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levi tenía un dos tic en la cara. Uno en cada ceja. Los sentía temblar tres veces por segundo. Las manos le picaban ansiosas de sangre travesti. Si tan sólo pudiese moverse de su cama y tener el —aparentemente— frágil cuello de Diácono entre sus dedos. Quizás si intentaba con insistencia, conseguiría llegar hasta él.

— Mira, humano. No tienes toda la eternidad — Comenzó el pálido Dios desde donde estaba, a un prudente metro y medio del encolerizado Rivaille, de vuelta en su apartamento. No lo había vestido. ¿Qué por qué? Pues porque estaba harto de que le dijera trasvertido y ese cuarto estaba tan helado como el corazón de Poseidón **(6)**. Los espasmos que sufría el cuerpo del morocho y que éste intentaba suprimir lo estaban divirtiendo en demasía.

La venganza era dulce.

El moreno le había disparado. Una sola vez, para ser exactos. Para cuando el profesor se dio cuenta que sus alumnos no lo podían ver (El que Historia Reiss **(7) **no se desmayara al pasarle por un lado ayudó) Diácono ya había alcanzado un nivel de aburrimiento suficiente para devolverlo a su hogar y comenzar a hacer su trabajo seriamente. Tampoco quería que Eros se enojara con él o lo llamara incompetente. Porque no lo era.

Nada más llegar, un encolerizado Levi había saltado sobre él como un titán salvaje. Había intentado romperle el cuello varias veces, aunque se había dado cuenta de que no podía. Entonces le había golpeado en la nariz, pero nada paso. Frustrado, le dio una patada en sus inmortales huevos. Quiso arrancarse todo el puto cabello al percatarse de que le había dolido a él más que a Diácono.

Pero, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ése bastardo saliera ileso —por más Termineitor que pareciera—, así que tomó su pistola y le disparó.

Y estuvo completamente seguro de que le había salido una úlcera cuando la bala reboto en la frente del pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio eres un Dios? — Preguntó Levi con voz cansada, harto ya de toda la situación. Solo quería que ese tipo se largara de su casa.

— Ya te lo dije, soy Diácono, fiel…

— ¿Que demonios quiere ese tipo de mí de mí? — Lo cortó el hombre.

Diácono frunció el seño — No es un "tipo", es mi Maestro. Y su nombre es Eros. No te atrevas a llamarlo así con tu sucia boca.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? — Repitió y el Dios lo miró confundido.

— ¿A caso no sabes nada de los Dioses?

— Sé que tú no eres Kami-sama.

El pelirrojo bizcó los ojos con evidente fastidio.

— Ustedes los hombres, empeñados en cambiarles los nombres a los Dioses—Murmuró Diácono — Kami-sama es Zeus.

— No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

— A ver, ignorante. Eros es el Dios del amor, y yo soy…

— Me has dicho quien eres desde que llegaste, y sigue sin importarme. Ve al grano.

—…Diácono, su fiel servidor. Por regla, los Dioses tenemos prohibido inmiscuirnos en asuntos humanos, puesto que ellos deben saber que hacer para llevar a cabo sabias decisiones, pues el Padre Zeus les concedió un cerebro con el que pensar y un corazón para sentir. Pero muy pocos humanos obran bien. Eros y yo somos los encargados de unir a las personas cuyos hilos rojos estén atados entre sí, siempre sin meternos en medio luego de hacerlo. Si la relación sale bien, perfecto. Si no, perfecto también. Y si nunca llegan a encontrarse, pues pasamos a la siguiente persona.

"Eros los ha observado a ti y al otro muchacho durante siglos, en cada vida que se encuentran. Y siempre es lo mismo: terminan casándose con las personas equivocadas, son infelices al morir y por ende regresan aquí una y otra vez. Y mi maestro no me deja arreglar la situación metiéndoles una de mis flechas por el culo porque dice que si lo hago terminará mal y bla bla bla… Así que me mandó a hacerle un favor a la humanidad y unirte a ese humano para que ya no regreses jamás.

Levi meditó las palabras del otro durante unos minutos, comenzando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que el esquizofrénico fuera él.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que tú y tu amiguito son Cupido? — Preguntó.

— No nos llames así, es denigrante. Toda esa basura del bebé volador que sólo trabaja en San Valentín es de lo más ofensivo. — Replicó el Dios con un mohín de disgusto. El pelinegro empezó a sentirse mareado.

— ¿Y a quien se supone que estoy atado?

Entonces Diácono sonrió con la misma maldad que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio, horas atrás.

— Eren Jaeger.

Y Levi supo en ese instante que se había vuelto completamente loco.

Jaeger era el estúpido mocoso del director.

* * *

**(1) ****Es una pistola semiautomática, también le dicen 9 mm.**

**(2) ****Diácono es un nombre griego, significa "Fiel servidor, mensajero del Dios"**

**(3) ****Eros es el Dios del amor, hijo de Afrodita**

**(4) ****Polifemo es un cíclope hijo de Poseidón.**

**(5) ****Psique era la menor y más hermosa de tres hermanas, hijas de un rey de Anatolia. Afrodita, celosa de su belleza, envió a su hijo Eros (Cupido) para que le lanzara una flecha que la haría enamorarse del hombre más horrible y ruin que encontrase. Sin embargo, Eros se enamoró de ella y lanzó la flecha al mar; cuando Psique se durmió, se la llevó volando hasta su palacio. (Sacado de San Wikipedia)  
**

**(6) ****Poseidón es el Dios del mar y los océanos.**

**(7) ****Según SNK Wiki ese es el nombre de Historia/Chista**

**¡Bueenooo! Eso fue todo por ahora (?. No estoy segura si actualizare esta historia rapido o si la actualizaré ._. Es que me cuesta muuucho escribir historias com más de un capitulo, pero lo intentaré (pero si queda mal no sean crueles TwT) ¿Les gustó? ¿Sugerencias? Diganmelo en un comentario! :33**

**¡Y RECUERDEN QUE CON CADA COMENTARIO SALVAN UN GATITO ESPACIAL!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo estan? ¿Luchando contra la tentacion de comer pan de jamon? Suele suceder u.u Pues nada, aquí les dejo el primer cap de la historia, ¡Ojala que les guste! Oh, ¡y muchas gracias por sus comentarios! :33**

**Diacleimer: Nop, los personajes ni los Dioses (menos Diácono e.e) son mios. Yo solo los uso para hacer yaoi XD**

**Beteado por: Obscure Princess (¡Gracias chica! ;3)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Levi despertó esa mañana sintiéndose extraño. No abrió los ojos, reticente a levantarse y, en su lugar, dio un par de vueltas sobre la cama. Por alguna razón que escapaba de su conocimiento, no recordaba bien la noche anterior. Sabía que había llegado a su casa luego de un agotador día lleno adolescentes incomprendidos que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer que joderle con estúpidas —y obvias— preguntas, pero luego de eso, todo era una gran mancha blanca.

Bostezó, alejando los desalentadores recuerdos, y decidió que su momento de flojera matutina había llegado a su fin. Entreabrió los parpados, esperando a que sus retinas se acostumbraran a la brillante luz solar. Luego otro poco y otro poco más. Hasta tener los ojos completamente abiertos.

Entonces supo que algo no estaba bien. Parpadeó con fuerza, pero nada ocurrió.

No podía ver.

Una fuerte sensación de impotencia comenzó a crecer dentro de sí ¿Por qué hoy, maldita sea? ¿Por qué no un puto sábado, donde podía quedarse a agonizar tranquilamente? Hoy era jueves y tenía que ir a trabajar, o de lo contrario ese imbécil de Jaeger se lo descontaría del sueldo. No podía darse ése lujo. Debía ir. Molesto consigo mismo y con su estúpido cuerpo, se sentó en su cama, rogando interiormente a que a sus piernas colaboraran un poco y aún fueran útiles. A ciegas, intentó pararse.

… Y se arrepintió cinco segundos después, cuando éstas fallaron y su culo fue a parar derechito al piso.

Levi contuvo un gemido, adolorido. Había caído sobre el control remoto, y ahora el muy desgraciado se le estaba clavando en las nalgas. Con ayuda de sus brazos, consiguió levantarse un poco y de esa manera alejarse del aparejo, sentándose a unos centímetros de él. Tenía las piernas tan entumecidas que ni siquiera las sentía.

Resopló, haciendo un reconteo de la situación. Uno, había perdido la visión momentáneamente **(1).** Dos, su control remoto había intentado violarlo. Tres, no podía caminar, así que llegar hasta el baño en pos del Ibuprofeno **(2) **quedaba descartado. Cuatro, la cara comenzaba a hormiguearle, y eso no auguraba nada, pero nada bueno.

Se frotó el rostro, que perdía de a poco la sensibilidad. Necesitaba disminuir su frustración a cero, o el dolor no tardaría en llegar. Odiaba ésa enfermedad. Desde que era niño. Casi tanto como los tratamientos extremistas que esos médicos charlatanes habían intentado aplicarle y que jamás funcionaron. Incluso ahora, años después, los medicamentos que tomaba seguían siendo puro placebo**.**

Porque el dolor siempre era igual de intenso, igual de duradero, igual de incontenible.

Hizo una mueca, apartando el recuerdo de él a los siete años preguntándoles a esas monjas que lo cuidaban por qué tenía _eso_ y los demás niños no. Y de una de ellas, las más anciana, respondiéndole que era el demonio intentando apoderarse de su cerebro.

De repente, un horrible, espantoso, e increíblemente agudo sonido destrozó su línea de pensamientos y sus tímpanos. Apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo un grito de dolor. ¡Se le iba a reventar la puta cabeza! ¡Esto no podía estarle pasando! Entonces la melodía del juicio final aumentó su intensidad, burlándose de él. Rivaille llevó las manos hasta sus orejas en un intento desesperado de amortiguar el ruido.

Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Lo que fuera. Menos el sonido de su despertador. Pero, el constante _Pip-pip-pipi_ del aparato del mal no estaba dispuesto a ayudar. De hecho, Levi estaba seguro de que había aumentado su potencia.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Entonces -y reafirmando su teoría que de Kami-sama no lo quería- otra melodía, igual de escandalosa y terrible llegó hasta su cerebro. Se cagaba en todo lo cagable. ¡Nadie lo llamaba! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Y tenían que elegir ése preciso momento para comenzar a hacerlo?!

Su teléfono estaba más cerca que el despertador -que ponía a un estratégico metro de distancia para tener que levantarse sí o _sí_ a apagarlo-, así que se arrastró hacia la mesa de noche y comenzó a tantear con frenesí la madera hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

— ¿Qué? — remarcó con ira la palabra, queriendo que su _querido_ amigo supiera que su llamada no era grata.

— _¿Levi?_ —se escuchó una voz calma desde el otro lado del comunicador —. _¿Estás bien?_

— Oh, claro Irvin. Por supuesto que estoy bien. Sólo me está dando una maldita migraña y tú decides llamarme ¡y esa musiquita de mierda que Zoe le puso a mi teléfono me rompe los tímpanos!

Smith, al otro lado del teléfono, contuvo una carcajada —_ ¿Hanji te puso otra vez Another brick in the wall __**(3)**__?_

Levi frunció el ceño, reconociendo ése chistecito que sus dos amigos se habían montado. El no le veía ni puta gracia ¡ni siquiera le gustaba ser profesor!

— Vete a la mierda.

— _¡Espera, espera! —_el moreno suspiró, esperando a que el otro continuara —. _Escucha, puedo llevarte al liceo. Así no tendrías que estar demasiado tiempo con la luz en la cara _**(4).**

— No hace falta, Irvin — deshizo su propuesta, el jodido despertador taladrándole el cerebro— Cuando se me pase la fase uno **(5)** puedo manejar hasta el liceo.

— _¿Desorientado, confundido y con la resistencia de un vampiro al Sol? ¿Qué buscas Levi, matarte? _—preguntó el rubio, enojado. El aludido chasqueó la lengua. Tenía razón. No estaba en condiciones de conducir después de eso.

Pero no quería deberle nada más a Irvin.

No le respondió, y un largo silencio se extendió a ambos lados de la línea. Entonces Smith, intuyendo los pensamientos del moreno, aclaró con un tono parco:

— No pienses en eso— ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que era absurdo? Había perdido la cuenta. Llevaba años explicándoselo, pidiéndole sutilmente que lo olvidara. Pero, por más que el moreno lo negaba, sabía que el sentimiento de gratitud hacia su persona no había disminuido.

— Olvídalo, puedo caminar hasta allá. No está tan lejos.

Y, luego de eso, colgó.

* * *

Levi se caló más a fondo la capucha de su suéter, tratando de bloquear por completo la luz de las lámparas. Había logrado llegar al trabajo con dos horas de retraso, y se había tenido que tragar su dolor cuando Grisha comenzó a gritarle por su impuntualidad. El no tenía la culpa de que la fase uno se hubiese alargado tanto, y andar ciego por las calles no le parecía una buena idea. Por eso, luego de que el Jaeger se cansara de gritar y le preguntara por qué carajos estaba usando una bufanda hasta la nariz, un suéter con capucha hasta las cejas y unos lentes de Sol negros en plena primavera, Levi le explicó, con toda la indiferencia que su sangrante — y esperaba, sólo metafóricamente, — cerebro pudo reunir, que estaba teniendo una migraña. El castaño, ligeramente avergonzado, le ofreció entonces el aula de matemáticas avanzadas.

Los alumnos del Instituto de Aprendizaje Libertador llamaban a ése cuarto la "cámara de torturas" y el pelinegro se hacía una idea de por qué. Era un aula larga, estrecha, sin ventanas ni ventilador, con dos luces fluorescentes que encandilaban hasta a un ciego, y, por supuesto, con los pupitres más deplorables de todo el liceo. Casi nadie cursaba Matemáticas avanzadas, de modo que sólo dos o tres asientos servían.

Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a dar clases en un lugar lleno de luz. A sí que sus _queridos_ niños bien podían joderse.

Se frotó detrás de las sienes, intentando disminuir el martilleante dolor. Había comenzado a corregir los exámenes de la evaluación pasada y ya estaba arrepintiéndose. Sus pobres ojos estaban siendo sometidos a una tortura peor que el potro: la letra de sus alumnos. A ese paso se quedaría tan ciego como Hanji. Suspiró, resignado ante su "cuatro-ojos destino", y tomó uno del montón. Sus retinas reclamaron, espantadas. Había manchas de grasa a lo largo y ancho de la hoja y estaba seguro que eso en la punta era comida. Levi contuvo una mueca de asco.

Uso cada gramo de su autocontrol para no tirar esa mugre a la basura.

_Nombre: Sasha Braus._

_Fecha: __26__de __23 de octubre._

_Primera parte_

_Ecciste algun tipo de relacion entre la inercia y el equilibrio de los cuerpos? Justifique con detalle su respuesta __**(6).**_

El pelinegro sintió como un tic le nacía en la ceja. Inhaló, conteniendo sus ansias renovadas de poner ése papel en donde debía estar, y se recordó un par de veces que de corregir en cada evaluación la _repugnante _ortografía de sus alumnos pasaría todo el año haciendo remediales.

_Respuesta: no tengo ni idea._

Dos tics más se unieron al primero. Un aura asesina se apoderó de él. ¡¿Qué mierda de respuesta era ésa?!

— ¡Braus! —llamó, considerando un buen método de disciplina que fuera _legal _y aceptable, y los jóvenes, que antaño conversaban entre murmullos, callaron. Nadie contestó, así que Levi alzó sus ojos y éstos, aún ocultos detrás de las gafas negras, hicieron que un sudor frío recorriera las espaldas adolescentes.

Justo cuando consideraba llamar de nuevo a la muchacha, una mano pequeña y pálida al fondo sobresalió.

—Sasha no vino, profesor. Ésta enferma—anunció tímidamente Historia, rompiendo con el tenso silencio que se había creado. Levi la observó, impasible. Una extraña sensación le recorrió cuando los ojos azules, temerosos, se posaron sobre él.

—Sí, de tanto comer — se mofó alguien por lo bajo, ganándose las risas de sus compañeros. Entonces un enano con la cabeza rapada saltó de su asiento, alterado. El profesor elevó una ceja.

— ¿Qué te pasa con Sasha, imbécil? —increpó el pigmeo en cuestión. El otro, un pelinegro de por lo menos dos metros de alto, se levantó también. Una sonrisa burlona en su granosa cara.

— ¿Qué, Connie? ¿Te molesta que insulte a tu mujercita? —respondió, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y hundiéndolo ligeramente en el suelo. — Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, niñato. Como por ejemplo... — se detuvo, fingiendo pensarlo seriamente—, un duende.

— ¡Ya veras, desgraciado! —chilló, y Levi quiso arrancharle las cuerdas vocales. ¿Qué parte de "no griten" no habían captado esos pubertos? ¡Su cerebro iba a explotar si escuchaba otro ruido!

— Cállense, par de estúpidos —ordenó con indiferencia, levantándose de su silla y empezando a caminar en dirección a Historia. Los jóvenes, al escuchar la gélida -y cagante- voz de Levi abandonaron su intento de pelea y volvieron a sus asientos, lanzándose miraditas de odio cada tanto.

— Entrégaselo a Sasha —habló el moreno al llegar donde la rubia. Ésta lo miró, temerosa de moverse. Entonces Levi colocó el examen de la castaña ausente en su pupitre, y añadió al tiempo que volvía a su asiento—: dile que su respuesta a la primera parte le valió un reprobado para todo el examen. — Historia, intimidada con la presencia del moreno, asintió y tomó la evaluación. Ymir, a su lado, bufó.

— Si fueras más agradable tus niños no dirían que te hace falta "_un macho que te la meta bien duro" _— susurró una voz en el oído del profesor. Levi sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta. Iba matar a la desgraciada que había soltado semejante estupidez en mitad de su clase, con todos sus alumnos mirando. Pero, cuando se volteó con sus instintos homicidas a mil, sus ojos chocaron contra unos irises violetas que, literalmente, lo dejaron sin aire.

Y, como si de un botón se tratare, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se liberaron en su cabeza.

Lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta. Miles de imágenes desfilaron en él con tal violencia que su pobre cuerpo, desgastado por la jaqueca, estuvo a nada de desmayarse. Las evocaciones lo marearon, desconectándolo del mundo real durante minutos enteros. Su dolor de cabeza se triplicó.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —se burló Diácono. Levi lo miro sin verlo realmente. La voz del Dios, sumada a la violencia con la que el hechizo de contención se había deshecho, le habían dado a su materia gris un Fatality** (7).**

Desgraciado maricón.

—Y antes de que lo preguntes, no. Ninguna otra persona puede verme. ¿A qué soy encantador? Pensando en todo. — Dijo el pelirrojo, luciendo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque nunca admitiría que aquello no era del todo _cierto._ Los mortales de hecho sí podían verlo. Pero la forma que había adoptado era tan insignificante y tan pequeña, que pasaba desapercibido. Suerte que había recordado ese encantamiento con el que sólo el profesor podría apreciar su forma verdadera. Y ese idiota debía agradecer que le saliera bien, porque de lo contrario, su cerebro habría quedado hecho puré.

Aunque no era como si le importara demasiado_. _

Pero bueno, existían cosas que simplemente no se daban. La muerte definitiva de Levi, por ejemplo. Diácono suspiró y, aburrido ya de la cara de pasmo del pelinegro, decidió mirar a su alrededor. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. ¿Qué pasaría si le jugaba una _inocente_ bromita frente a sus alumnos? La sonrisa se expandió. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, estaba totalmente bajo su encantamiento.

Miles de vergonzosas y divertidas situaciones pasaron por su mente. Sintió cómo la magia picaba en sus dedos, lista.

¡Y lo mejor de todo era que Eros no estaba ahí para impedírselo!

Sin embargo, justo cuando había elegido la opción más embarazosa de todas, unas hermosas gemas aguamarina le distrajeron. Diácono les observó en silencio, dejándose atrapar por unos ojos que no le veían. El hechizo olvidado en algún rincón de su mente.

Y entonces, el Dios no pudo evitar que un pequeño sentimiento surgiera en su pecho. Ahí estaba, justo como lo había esperando. Ése sentimiento seguía brillando en las profundidades de los irises berilo. No importaba cuántas vidas pasaran, la determinación jamás desaparecería de los ojos de Eren. Y eso era algo que Diácono siempre había admirado. Desde la primera vez.

De repente, el castaño pareció sobresaltarse y apartó la mirada de dónde sea que la tuviera puesta, luciendo avergonzado. El Dios lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Entonces, picado por el bichito de la curiosidad, se giró, e intentó detectar el anterior objeto de escrutinio del chico.

Y, _oh_, vaya que lo encontró.

Tenían que estar jodiéndolo. ¡No llevaba ni dos días fuera del hogar de Eros!

Al otro lado del salón, unos fastidiosamente conocidos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada. La chica, con esa expresión de estreñida que la caracterizaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Era bastante increíble que se hubiese percatado de su presencia, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del animal en el que se había transformado. Pero, tratándose de ella, no le sorprendía.

La rubia no hizo movimiento alguno. Sólo siguió contemplándolo en silencio, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que la había visto, y habría preferido dejarlo así. Para siempre.

Lástima que no tenía tanta suerte.

Chistó, empezando a llenarse de frustración. Que ella estuviera ahí no significaba nada bueno.

Súbitamente, la chica comenzó a formar palabras con sus labios, sin dejar escapar un solo sonido. _No te cages encima, no he venido por ti _dijo, y Diácono agradeció internamente que la muy bastarda le hubiera enseñado alemá miedo disminuyó un poco, pero no bajo la guardia un ápice. Si no estaba ahí por él ¿debía suponer que era coincidencia encontrársela?

La fémina continuó modulando palabras, ahora más rápido y con oraciones más complejas, ocasionando que el pelirrojo tardara mucho más en entenderle. Hacía siglos que dejaron esos jueguitos ¡casi había olvidado la lengua por completo!

_Si no me crees, es tu problema. Sólo no te metas en mis asuntos y no le diré a Hades que sé donde estas._ El Dios frunció el seño. ¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos podía tener ahí que no fueran llevarle chismes a ése tipo loco del Inframundo? Si su cuerpo se lo hubiese permitido, habría soltado un bufido. Quería exteriorizar sus preguntas, aunque sabía ella no contestaría. Pero el simple hecho de sentirse en desventaja con ese fastidio de mujer lo molestaba.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, dándose cuenta sólo entonces de que Levi había salido del sopor y abandonado el aula. Chistó interiormente, no podía perderlo de vista. Así que, echándole una última mirada a la rubia, salió por la volando por la ventana.

* * *

— Sólo lo preguntaré una vez: ¿por qué me persigues a mí y no al jodido mocoso? —Levi estaba recostado contra el escritorio de la desierta aula de artes. La profesora, una Hippie maloliente que se drogaba antes de ir a la escuela, había sido despedida hace unas semanas. Varios marcadores y manchas de pintura estaban repartidos por el piso, volviendo el lugar un completo desastre.

Diácono, que había vuelto a su forma verdadera, se hallaba sentado cerca del profesor, tan divertido como quien escucha una partida de ajedrez por radio. Ese enano y sus preguntas eran tan latosos. Él había tenido una idea genial para solucionar la curiosidad humana: darles todas las respuestas y que así dejaran de molestar. Lo iba a llamar "El manual de los idiotas". Pero, cuando intento planteárselo a Eros, éste se enojó y le gritó que los secretos del Universo sólo los debían saber los Dioses. Y él, completamente avergonzado de ocasionar la molestia de su maestro, bajó la cabeza y la desechó para siempre.

Sin embargo, justo en ése instante se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Más precisamente porque _ésa_ habría sido la primera respuesta del manual. Iba a titularla "¿Por qué yo, Zeuscito, por qué no otro?" Los humanos eran un disco rayado. Siempre queriendo que les pasaran sus males a alguien más.

— Pues porque Eros se encariñó contigo —respondió con fastidio —. Eren le da lástima, pero a ti te aprecia. Así que me mandó a mí a perseguirte ¿Captas, cariño? ¿O quieres que te lo escriba?

Levi lo observó impasible, ignorando la provocación. ¿Qué pretendía Cupido? ¿Qué se sintiera horrado por mandar a su perra faldera a acosarlo? Si el tipo deseaba hacer algo por él, que le devolviera su trabajo en la Universidad. ¡El no necesitaba a ningún puto niñato al que supuestamente estaba atado!

— Lárgate de aquí —soltó, dispuesto a acabar de raíz con toda esa inusual situación— Me vale un carajo lo que tu dueño quiera. Por mi se pueden ir a la mierda los tres. Tú, Cupido, y Jaeger—. Y, dando por zanjada la cuestión, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo dejó de responderle nada más dar dos pasos.

—Creo que no entiendes cómo funciona, Levi —por primera vez desde que había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con Diácono, su voz no sonó melosa o idiotizante; si no molesta, seria y casi humana. Todo rastro de diversión había muerto, dejando en su lugar un tono parco y _casi_ intimidante. El moreno no intentó avanzar, a sabiendas de que su cuerpo permanecía anclado —. Tú no decides por encima de los Dioses, ellos deciden por encima de ti. No tienes potestad. Si la voluntad de Eros es unirte de una vez por todas a Eren, no habrá _nada_ que me detenga en hacerlo —se detuvo, caminando hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de él. Cuando continuó, sus ojos brillaban decididos—. Y si no lo consigo por las buenas, lo haré por las malas.

Luego de eso, lo liberó. Fue entonces cuando el moreno dejó escapar un bufido, y expresó con toda la indiferencia que pudo:

— Eres su puta.

Vio con claridad cómo sus palabras encendían la furia del pálido muchacho. Había dado justo en la llaga. Diácono clavó sus uñas, largas como las de una mujer, contra las palmas de sus manos al tiempo que apretaba sus mandíbulas, en un intento de contenerse. No debía matar a Levi. No debía. Pero sus labios picaban de ansias por pronunciar el hechizo mortífero.

— No importa cuántas vidas pasen, tú siempre serás el mismo huérfano desgraciado al que nadie quiso —disparó en su lugar, el dolor de sus manos distrayéndolo de las palabras asesinas —. No te mereces a alguien como Eren. Jamás lo has hecho.

El profesor oprimió sus labios con fuerza, comenzando a enojarse. ¿Quién se creía ése estúpido para juzgarlo? Que fuera un Dios no lo convertía en alguien que supiera algo de él. No sabía nada. No tenía derecho. Y de verdad quiso tener el poder de hacerle entender eso a golpes, pero sabía que sería inútil, pues no los sentiría.

— Un hechicero que se rebaja a ser la zorra de un Dios no tiene derecho a opinar algo sobre mí —dijo, comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta, notando que el pelirrojo no lo seguía, y agregó—: me da igual lo que hagas con el mocoso. Si te lo quieres quedar, adelante—Su tono cambió sólo un poco, demostrando que se estaba burlando de él—. No creo que engendren a un semi-Dios, ¿Oh sí?

Y luego de eso, salió del desordenado cuarto.

* * *

En algún lugar de la Tierra donde los mortales no tienen permitido ingresar, la Ira de un Dios estaba a punto de estallar. Era un joven apuesto, quizás el más hermoso del Olimpo, pero su rostro se hallaba desfigurado por la furia. Frente a él, un hombre viejo lo miraba con la paciencia que sólo tienen los que han vivido miles de siglos.

— He de suponer que no has venido hasta aquí para agregar un hoyo al suelo, Apolo. Ya me has contado tu absurdo plan de venganza. Sin embargo, aún no comprendo qué tengo que ver yo en él.

El aludido detuvo su marcha. Hades podía ver sin dificultad el odio bullendo en lo profundo de sus ojos. El arco y flecha descansaban junto a una piedra, olvidados. El guapo joven lo contempló en silencio, escogiendo las palabras.

— Necesito tu ayuda.

El Dios del Inframundo contuvo una carcajada ¡La pena había vuelto completamente loco a su sobrino!

— ¿Y que te hace pensar, hijo de Zeus, que yo te ayudaré en algo? No niego que has sido valiente para venir aquí, cuando los otros cobardes del Reino de los cielos temblarían ante la idea. Pero no te daré mi mano en nada, pues la valentía para mí no tiene peso.

— Lo harás, tío, pues yo puedo darte algo a cambio —contestó Apolo, seguro de sí mismo. El otro lo miró con burla. ¡Pero que niño tan engreído! ¡Si no le faltaba nada! Era el rey del Hades y de todas las almas que ahí llegaban. Un burdo Dios de la medicina y la belleza no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

— ¿Y que es eso, con exactitud? —preguntó, movido sólo por la intención de regodearse de su estúpido ofrecimiento.

— Las almas que se han burlado de ti y de tu poder durante siglos — Ofreció muy pagado de sí mismo, a sabiendas de que su tío no podría negarse.

La mirada jocosa de Hades mutó en una de sospecha. Ese mocoso no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Pensaba que podía traerle a ése par él solo? ¡Ni siquiera sus Keres **(8)**lo habían conseguido! Además, hasta el más ignorante del Olimpo sabía que los Dioses no bajaban al Hades. Tenía que haber una trampa en todo eso.

¿Qué estaba tramando en realidad ése niñato?

— Sólo por curiosidad, Apolo. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer que un Dios baje al Inframundo? Porque al otro bastardo lo puedes asesinar, es verdad —comenzó, tanteando el terreno. Estaba casi seguro de que Apolo pretendía engañarlo, utilizar alguna artimaña—. Pero encontrarlo en las circunstancias _adecuadas_ es imposible. Incluso tratándose de ti, nunca podrías tocarlos.

El joven sonrió, enigmático y complacido.

—No subestimes mi poder, Hades.

* * *

**(1) ****Muchos de los síntomas (también llamados "aura") de que se avecina una migraña son trastornos visuales****. E****ntre ellos encontramos los siguientes: oscurecimiento de un área de la visión, destellos y/o puntos brillantes en el campo visual, ceguera momentánea, visión de círculos concéntricos. Levi sufre de ceguera durante toda su "aura".**

**(2) ****Es un medicamento contra el dolor de cabeza.**

**(3) ****Es una canción de Pink Floyd que está dividida en tres partes. La parte a la que se refiere Irvin es la segunda, la cual es una canción de protesta donde se denuncian las duras reglas que existen en las escuelas en general. Resalta el pensamiento de que los profesores, más que enseñar, buscaban mantener la diciplina en las aulas. La frase característica es "We _don't need no education_" ("No necesitamos ninguna educación)" ¡Se las recomiendo, es muy buena xD!**

**(4) ****Luego de que la fase uno pasa, las personas tienden a repeler mucho la luz y a preferir lugares oscuros para hacer lo que tengan que hacer.**

**(5) ****A todas éstas, la "fase uno" o el aura se presenta en uno de cada cuatro pacientes con migraña, dura entre 20 y 60 minutos. El aura provoca pérdida de sensibilidad y sensación de hormigueo que afecta a la mitad de la lengua y se extiende progresivamente al labio, la mejilla, el miembro superior y la mano del mismo lado. Pueden producirse deficiencias motoras. Y también, como mencioné antes, trastornos visuales.**

**(6) ****La pregunta que siempre me jode en los exámenes… Pero si mis recuerdos de física no me fallan, la relación es que un cuerpo que se mantenga en un estado de movimiento irregular no puede mantenerse en equilibrio, pero, cuando su movimiento es regular o se encuentran en reposo, mantendrán el equilibrio.  
**

**(7) **** En Mortal Kombat, es el movimiento que te dice "Chamo, ya ni te pares, estas frito"**

**(8) ****En la mitología griega, las Keres (en singular, Ker) eran espíritus femeninos de la muerte. En algunos textos, Ker es la diosa de la muerte violenta. Según Hesíodo, las Keres eran hijas de Nix. Eran descritas como seres oscuros, con dientes y garras rechinantes, sedientos de sangre humana. Sobrevolaban el cam`po de batalla buscando hombres moribundos o heridos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Oh, ¡Y feliz navidad (atrasada e.e)! Que pasen unas felices fiestas :33**

**¡Chau!**


End file.
